A Real Surprise!
by AlexRiderandMIHigh4infinity
Summary: One year later, Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom have graduated. They are now official MI9 agents. They have to mentor new recruits part of the MI High program, and a month later they find themselves in a dangerous situation that only their MI High team can get them out of. Can the MI High team step up to the mark and save their mentors when they really need them.


**hey guys! Another new MI High fanfic from me! Hope you enjoy it! It's with the series 6 team! Series 7 Episode 1 The Mayze was amazing! I loved it! Hope you did too! Now I'm going to let you read my story and it has a rather unusual twist to it! I don't think it's never been done before in this MI High community so enjoy it! :) Xxx**

* * *

><p>1 month earlier*<p>

"...What?!" The team exclaimed in unison.

"I know it will be a shock to you" Frank said.

"A shock! It's amazing!" Aneisha squealed and the team hugged each other dancing up and down.

"We're officially MI9 agents! Wait...what are we going to do now we are full time agents?" Zoe stopped and asked Stella.

"You will be the new mentors for the MI High project and you will be mentoring a new team that will be made up in about a months time" Stella said.

The team took a few moments to process what Stella had just said, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

Eventually Tom broke the silence "What!..."

"Although it's been a year and KORPS are still at large, they still want Zoe, you will still be doing missions same as you used too but with your new team/trainees and it's likely that these missions will be more dangerous now" Frank said.

"O..K" Tom said.

So are we going to train them and stuff...like learn how to fight and do technical stuff" Dan asked.

"Yes you will do that but other MI9 agents will train them at the Headquarters, 2 sessions a week. They are going to attend a training camp for two weeks just before you get assigned to them in a month" Stella answered Dan's question.

"Off you go back to your classes" Frank said and the team left in the lift.

Frank and Stella took a seat at the table "They will get a big shock when they find out who they are mentoring Stella"

"Yes Frank, I think they will" Stella chuckled.

*It had been a year since Dan, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha had joined the MI High project and made up their team. A staggering 70% success rate for 25 missions.

*1 month later. First day of mentoring for the new MI High Mentors Dan, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha*

Frank and Stella were in the MI High HQ under the school meeting the new recruits.

"...The 21st century faces a new kind of threat. With your unique skills and our specialist training we think you can help keep the country safe" Stella said.

Frank walked around the teens and stood behind them. "This...is MI9 and the lights were switched on and the base was revealed. Gasps and squeals came from the new recruits as they admired the secret underground base.

Suddenly the lift doors whooshed open, all heads turned to the lift as out stepped Dan, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha in their black spy uniforms.

"Welcome to MI High" they all said in unison before their jaws dropped open and eyes widened, both the recruits and mentors staring at each other.

"Dan? They can't really be spies?" Melissa said horrified.

"You?! Did you keep this a secret Frank? Stella?" Dan questioned.

"Yes I'm afraid we did. Agents, I'd like you to meet your new mentors, Agent Morgan, Agent London, Agent Tupper and Agent Jones" Stella nodded to Dan and the team.

"Why out of everyone did you have to pick them" Tom groaned taking a seat and almost bashing his head on the desk.

"Melissa, Byron, Roly and Alexia will be your agents that you will mentor from now on" Frank said.

"Out of everyone we didn't expect Dan, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha to be our mentors. How are they even here? Why?" Melissa stated.

"Dan, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha joined the MI High project a year ago and became junior MI9 agents. They have achieved a staggering 70% success rate for over 25 missions in the last year and are one of our best junior teams. They have been promoted to official MI9 agents just recently and are now taking the job of mentoring you but they are still completing missions here as they are still slightly too young to do adult missions. We will leave you to get set up for your next mission. Listen and watch what your mentors do as you will be involved in the next mission" Stella said. The new recruits were shocked. They were the same age yet Dan, Zoe, Aneisha and Tom had been doing this job for a year and were more highly skilled than them.

(I'm calling Dan, Zoe Tom and Aneisha the others/mentors/team. Melissa, Byron, Roly and Alexia (Melissa's friend) the agents/recruits. Makes it easier.)

"We will see you back at HQ for a debrief tomorrow agents" Frank nodded. Dan and the others nodded and said bye and some yeses.

Frank and Stella went into the lift and disappeared leaving the agents and their mentors. They all stood/sat in silence staring at each other for a few moments.

"Right let's find out what our next mission is" Tom broke the silence.

Agreeing with Tom, the team moved over to the large screen and opened their mission briefing from Frank and Stella. They had to investigate a warehouse which had been used before but was abandoned. Recently there had been increased activity coming from the warehouse with vans and lorries and people coming and going each day.

Tom started bringing gadgets for the mission to the table while the others were looking at the mission briefing.

"You done guys?" Tom asked. They nodded back.

"Right" Tom handed over earpieces with cameras on them, their thingies (proximity detectors) and some gumball gas bombs.

"Let's go!" Zoe said and dashed into the lift with Dan and Aneisha following. It was just the recruits and Tom left in the base. All eyes were fixed on Tom.

Tom put his headset on, sat down and pulled his laptop open and started typing. Tom pulled up the 3 head-cams onto the big screen so the recruits could watch and see what was happening with Dan, Zoe and Aneisha.

Shortly Dan's voice came into Tom's headset.

"What do we do now Tom?"

"You need to try and get to the control room and find plans or any evidence to show us what is going on there. Intel suggests that KORPS are involved so proceed with extreme caution" Tom said.

"Roger that" Aneisha said. "Let's stick together and search"

"Are you inside yet?" Tom asked.

"No" Dan replied.

"OK, watch out for any KORPS agents on your way in and stay hidden" Tom said.

"We're going in" Zoe whispered.

Tom took a glance at the CCTV on the screen. They had made it inside.

"Where do we go?" Aneisha asked.

"Down the corridor, left then right at the end" Tom said.

"Where now?" Zoe asked.

"Take a left, go down for 10 metres, then turn right"

"Are we almost there" Dan asked.

"Turn right in 5 metres, left at the end, then left again in 3 metres. You're getting there"

"Tom" Dan sighed.

"You're on the last few sets of directions. It's down this corridor and-" The power suddenly went off. The base was plunged into darkness with only a few red lights lighting up the place. The new recruits were suddenly scared of what was happening.

"Tom...Tom!" Dan hissed down his earpiece. No response.

"Guys? Dan? Dan!" Tom shouted, getting anxious. Nothing.

Tom leapt out of his seat knocking it over and ran to the lift hammering the doors. It wouldn't open. He pulled his communicator out - (his pencil) and tried contacting Frank.

"Frank the powers gone! I need power! Frank they are on their OWN!"

* * *

><p>What's going to happen? Will the power get back on and will the team be ok? Review please! Next chapter coming shortly! I know the power cut bit is similar to what happened in the Mayze - Series 7 Ep 1 - but it's not entirely the same!<p> 


End file.
